


Some Princes are Already Frogs

by debirlfan



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, episode s06e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Princes would rather remain a frog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Princes are Already Frogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Amy Farrah Fowler reclined on the couch, surreptitiously watching Sheldon as he banged away at the keyboard of his computer, his back turned towards her. Sighing, she leaned forward enough to deposit the half-eaten apple on the coffee table, then returned to her repose of feigned sleep. 

Sheldon was ignoring her. She supposed that it was partially her own fault. Snow White might not have been the best princess to choose. It was far too easy for him to simply pretend that she wasn't there. In retrospect, she should have opted to portray a character who was far more aggressive in perusing her handsome prince.

Frustrated, Amy considered digging a heel into the leather cushion beneath her feet. Even the slightest perceived damage to his preferred spot would certainly get Sheldon's attention. It would be negative attention that would certainly earn her a demerit or two, but she was almost prepared to face his wrath in exchange for getting him off that damned computer. It might well be worth it, especially if he decided to spank her again.

That thought took her back to the first time Sheldon had "punished" her. When he had first suggested spanking, she had assumed that the suggestion would soon be followed by a "Bazinga!" and Sheldon's slightly maniacal grin. She still wasn't sure that he had ever planned to actually go through with it, and she was even less certain why he had. Was it really just a matter of him having been punished that way in his youth, and not knowing any alternatives? Amy doubted that. After all, Penny aggravated Sheldon on an almost daily basis. If he had tried to take Penny over his knee, Amy was certain that she would have heard about it--and that he never would have tried it again.

Had Sheldon enjoyed spanking her? That was hard to say. Despite being bent as she was across his lap, Amy hadn't felt any tell-tale evidence that he was enjoying it, but then, she wasn't sure she would. This was Sheldon, after all. Knowing his idiosyncrasies, it was entirely possible he was wearing some sort of protective cup, most likely something he had designed to keep his genius IQ sperm safe from both errant cosmic rays and the occasional wedgie. 

Whether or not Sheldon had been at all aroused by the spanking, she had to admit--at least to herself--that she certainly had been. Perhaps it was simply that he did finally have his hands on her, for a few seconds at a time, at least. Although to be honest, she wanted a lot more of him on her, for a much longer duration.

Amy wasn't sure when she had first begun to feel that way about Sheldon. She hadn't always. While it seemed like it was a very long time ago that she had found her body reacting to Penny's old boyfriend Zack in an entirely inappropriate and embarrassing way, it had actually been only two years. At the time, despite her unfortunate physical attraction to Zach, she had felt no such attraction to Sheldon. Sometime over the two year span, that had changed.

Amy glanced over at him, and at the way his t-shirts bunched as he bent over the keyboard. Her breath caught in her throat. Boy, had her feelings changed. Now, she wanted nothing more than to peel those shirts from his praying mantis frame, to slide his pants from his thin hips...

The apartment was suddenly feeling considerably warmer than Sheldon's mandated seventy-two degrees. Slipping out of character, she fanned herself with her hand. "Sheldon," she tried again, "One little kiss. That's all Snow White needs to awaken."

Signing, he looked back at her over his shoulder. "Amy, I'm beginning to become concerned," he said, although his tone suggested annoyance, rather than concern. "You've told me the same thing three times in the last hour. Have you forgotten? Memory lapses can be a sign of any number of neurological conditions."

Amy gritted her teeth. "Is horniness one of them?" she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" 

She had no doubts that he had heard exactly what she had said, and was only pretending he hadn't. Nevertheless, she played along. "Just reminding you." As much as she want to, she wasn't prepared to confront him with a demand for physical contact. As she was certain he would point out, such a demand would be a direct breach of their relationship agreement.

He turned back to whatever it was he was working on. "I have an IQ of one hundred and eighty-seven, Amy, as well as an eidetic memory. I assure you that I have total recall of the many children's tales I was forced to listen to in my youth. In fact, I can tell you that the Disney version of Snow White differs from the original version in several respects. In the Grimm's version, she is not wakened by a kiss, but rather the poisoned apple is dislodged when the dwarfs stumble while carrying her coffin. Further..."

Amy tuned the rest of rest of his lecture out, paying scant attention as he opined that the dwarfs had held Snow as an indentured servant, and that their interest in hiding her had been less about aiding Snow White and more about having an unpaid housekeeper.

Boring as it was, Sheldon's monologue was serving one purpose. It was serving to quite thoroughly disperse her desire. It was really hard to maintain her arousal while he discoursed on the economics of serfdom in a fantasy realm. Sitting up, it was her turn to sigh. 

"Sheldon," she interrupted when he paused to take a breath, "May I use your bedroom?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Do you wish to take a nap? If you do I--"

"No." She cut him off before he could go further. "I just wish to change out of this." Her hands brushed the pleated folds of her skirt." She didn't want to wear it going home. It had been one thing when she had left Disneyland in costume along with Penny and Bernadette. That had been fun, but one girl in costume alone was just sad. 

"Oh. I suppose that would be alright." He turned toward the computer. 

Amy made her way towards his bedroom, pausing at the door to look back at him. She supposed that there were women who would be flattered if a man was only interested in them for their mind, and not for their body.

Sometimes she wished she was one of them.


End file.
